


Exactly What It Looks Like

by Sheeana



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/pseuds/Sheeana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli and Tommy have a problem. Tommy has an idea about how to fix it. Kate has a better idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failsafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/failsafe/gifts).



"What, you're saying we have to kiss each other to cure the poison? Are you sure about that, Tommy?"

"That guy we met said it would work! I don't know! Don't look at me!" 

"I have to look at you if I'm gonna kiss you!"

"No you don't! You can close your eyes!"

"That would make it weird." 

"Like it's not already weird!"

"We could wait and see if anyone's coming."

"We might die!" Tommy argued. "You got any better ideas? Otherwise, shut up and kiss me and then don't ever talk about it again, to anyone ever, or I swear I'll tell Kate about the time you accidentally sold the whole team to those robots-"

Eli's lips were suddenly pressed against Tommy's. Tommy froze and went absolutely still.

It wasn't the worst thing ever, he decided after a moment. Eli wasn't the worst person to be stuck in here kissing. Kate trusted Eli enough to kiss him, and Tommy trusted both of them enough that he could defer to her judgement for things like this. He tried leaning in a little closer, deepening it a little bit. They had to be thorough. Otherwise, they might have to do it twice.

Maybe that wouldn't be the worst thing ever either.

Tommy's lips were still brushing against Eli's when Kate's arrow knocked the lock open and she burst into the cell they were locked in together. They shoved each other away, but it was too late. Kate had already seen.

"This is _totally_ not what it looks like," Tommy declared preemptively.

"This is exactly what it looks like," muttered Eli, under his breath.

"You know what? I don't even want to know." Kate threw up her hands in exasperation.

"There was a guy earlier," Tommy said defensively. "He said mouth-to-mouth contact could cure us in the worst case scenario."

"Cure you?" A flicker of concern passed over Kate's face, and she knelt down in between them to check them.

"We were poisoned," Eli said, to clarify.

"Did it work? Are you okay?" Kate checked Tommy's pulse and then Eli's, and then she touched Eli's cheek to check his temperature.

"Yeah. Uh, I think so," said Tommy. "I can feel my toes again. So that's good."

Kate reached into her pocket and pulled out a little device, which she held up to Tommy's throat. For a few tense seconds, her brow was creased in concentration, and she held onto Tommy's shoulder a bit too tightly. He swallowed, but didn't protest. Then it beeped and Kate sighed in relief. She tested Eli too, before she tucked it away again.

"You're fine. You're both fine. Don't ever do that again!" She rolled her eyes and grabbed Tommy by the front of his shirt. He still didn't protest, especially not when she kissed him thoroughly. After she let go of him, she grabbed Eli and did the same thing to him.

"There. You're both _cured_."

"Okay," Tommy said meekly. He glanced at Eli. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Me too."

"Now come on," Kate said, beckoning them both to her as she left the cell. "Let's go save everyone. Then _both_ of you owe me dinner."


End file.
